


35. Strusciarsi goffamente

by Rota



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: GuanShan espose il collo oltre il bordo della coperta, aprendo le labbra ed mostrando i denti: solo negli occhi l’intenzione, perché quando lo morse al lato del mento non aveva la minima forza





	35. Strusciarsi goffamente

 

***HeMo**  
*Strusciarsi goffamente  
***DoubleDrabble partecipante all'Iniziativa di Natale della mia pagina Autrice!!!**  
*Per Athena (L)  
 

  
  
  
 

GuanShan espose il collo oltre il bordo della coperta, aprendo le labbra ed mostrando i denti: solo negli occhi l’intenzione, perché quando lo morse al lato del mento non aveva la minima forza. Forse anche complice quella quarta birra di troppo che aveva bevuto, durante la cena, aiutato dall’imbarazzo di parole troppo astiose che gli sfuggivano di continuo.  
He Tian sorrise con le palpebre gonfie di sonno e di pesantezza. Strinse meglio le braccia ai suoi fianchi e lo guidò ancora più contro di sé, mentre lento si muoveva sul materasso. Il senso di estraniazione per quella casa poco conosciuta era sparito presto, assieme ai bordi distinti della realtà che li circondava.  
Parole rubate da borbottii e un singhiozzo, la coperta calò sulle loro spalle quando GuanShan si alzò sui gomiti.  
Le luci di Natale appese sopra il letto, una tradizione che l’uomo con i capelli neri si era portato dall’America assieme a molte altre cose, dipinsero i suoi capelli e la sua faccia di un rosso più acceso, e i suoi anni di evidenza palese, così come le emozioni.   
Forse aveva trovato finalmente le parole giuste. La sua espressione sicura però vacillò tanto che dovette prenderlo per la nuca e abbracciarlo di nuovo, le gambe che si intrecciavano lente.  
-Sono tornato.


End file.
